Administrative ? Project Summary The Administrative Core provides the overall supervision and management of Penn's Core Grant for Vision Research. This will be accomplished under the leadership of the PI, Dr. Brainard. Dr. Brainard is assisted by an Executive Committee consisting of the core directors and other senior vision investigators at Penn. The Executive Committee has two primary functions. The first is to monitor the projects of the core grant scientific staff, and provide direction and coordination with respect to these projects. The second function is to oversee the management of the core grant itself. Staff support is provided through this core for managing budgets, scheduling events, and preparing reports. Although disputes are not expected, formal procedures are provided for resolving any such disputes.